Show Me Yours
by Gwen Brunye
Summary: Tate suggests a game of poker with Violet, but they're not playing for money... Tate & Violet Fluff/ Romance


She'd already lost her shoes, the ankle-high lace-ups she always wore over her stockings. Tate insisted that both shoes counted as one item of clothing. So, fine. Her shoes were off and he'd lost his cardigan. They were still completely covered.

They held their cards and eyed each other suspiciously. The attic was lit with the soft glow of a single bulb. The only reason she even agreed to this little game was because he wouldn't get too good a look at her anyway.

They laid down their hands on the quilt they'd brought up from the bedroom. When he saw she had nothing better than a pair of two's, he broke into a triumphant grin. She smirked at him and pulled her sweater up over her head. She still had a T-shirt on underneath. Tate's smile fell.

"Why do you always wear so many layers?" he pouted.

"Oh you're one to talk."

"What?"

"I've never once seen you in shorts. And you live in _California_."

"I guess that's true. So, you're saying that you want to see more of my body? Is that's why you suggested this game?"

"What?" She threw the sweater at his head. "This was totally your idea."

He ducked and the sweater flew past his shoulder. "And a good one if I say so myself."

"Just shut up and deal," she said.

"Oooo, bossy. I like that." He shuffled and gave her that devious sideways glance that she adored. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to smile. He dealt the cards. Christ, she had another shitty hand. He was probably cheating. God, of course he was cheating! Bastard.

She tried to keep a poker face like Tate, but she couldn't manage to keep her eyebrows in check. She knew they revealed everything about her chances.

"Not looking too good over there, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Okay. Let's see what you got." They showed their hands. To her surprise, she had Tate beat this time. Without hesitation, he pulled his long-sleeve T-shirt over his head and threw it into the shadows. This scattered his blonde hair across his face. He pushed it casually to one side.

Of course he had no idea what that simple act did to her. She desperately wanted to lean over the cards and weave her own fingers through those tresses. And then there was the revelation of his bare chest. Violet had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from making the noise that was in her throat. She had to bite harder when she thought of the way that chest grazed her nipples when he moved inside her.

But she had the worst poker face. Tate raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, "Oh, what's this? Turned on?" Violet just cleared her throat and grabbed the cards. She shuffled them distractedly.

She lost the next two hands. Once she'd removed her T-shirt, Tate was decidedly more distracted, his eyes trained on her nipples pushing against the cotton of her bra. Hey, it was cold in the attic. And then when it was time to remove the bra, Tate shifted from his crossed-legged position to a kneeling one to get a better view. She reached behind and tried to unclasp it. She huffed when it resisted her nervous fingers.

"Hey, need some help there?" he asked, reaching towards her.

"No!" she said. "No touching, remember?"

He leaned back against his knees, hands up in mock surrender. She finally tugged it loose and pulled it down her arms reluctantly. She balled it into her fists, not quite ready to let it go. He gazed at her tits unabashedly and she felt her face flush hot.

"God, Violet -" he sighed.

"What?"

"They are so perfect."

She gave him a sarcastic look that said, "Yeah, right. Whatever."

He held out his palm and she looked at him quizzically. He motioned to the bra in her grasp. She surrendered it and he tossed it to the other side of the attic.

"Shit, Tate!"

He laughed. "What? You don't need it."

"Whatever, just deal." she sat hard against her heels, making her tits bounce.

"Nice," he remarked wickedly.

The next round left him sock-less. So he had his jeans and boxer shorts to go. She had... she took inventory...stockings, skirt, and underwear. She had the advantage, but that hit her with a panicked thought. What would she do if _he_ was the one to get naked first?

Of course they'd had sex a bunch of times over the past two weeks, but it was either under the covers or when they were horny and impatient, half-clothed on her floor. The very existence of his dick made her nervous. She didn't know where her eyes would go.

The next hand left her removing her purple tights. She did it chastely, keeping her skirt pulled down as much as possible and reaching up to the elastic. Now they were tied.

He shifted in his place on the floor. She could tell he was getting antsy to touch her. That was fine with her because this was as far as she wanted the game to go.

She decided to try something to see if he'd drop the cards and kiss her. When they kissed, she could lose herself in the sensations of his soft mouth, making it easier to let him explore her with his hands.

She pretended to yawn, stretching her arm up above her head and arching her back so that her chest jut out.

For a minute it looked like he would go for it. His mouth dropped open a little. But then he shook his head and laid out the next round. She groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just too horny to keep playing,"

"Come on, Vi-we're so close. This is fun."

"Yeah, I know, but..." and here she moved her hand down, pushing over her skirt between her thighs. "Don't you just want to.." she let her hand, softly stroking, finish her sentence.

His eyes locked on her movement as his own hand instinctively moved down to his crotch. She thought she had him, when he steeled himself and snatched up his cards.

"Is this about you winning?" she huffed. "Because fine, you win."

He smiled. "Of _course_ it's about me winning. If I win, you get naked."

She shot him one of her ''you're an idiot" looks and turned away.

He studied her curiously "Are you nervous?" he asked.

She scoffed.

"No, Tate! I'm just horny."

He sat back now, his palms on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him.

"Okay," he said. She started cleaning up the cards.

"Just one thing, Vi."

"Hm?"

"Will you take the rest off? For me?"

"Okay," she said distractedly, putting the cards in their case. "Come here."

"No. I mean right now. While I watch."

"You're a perv." she said, dismissing him with a toss of her hair.

"No, Violet. I'm serious," he said. "I want to see you."

When she didn't respond he added softly, "Don't be scared."

Scared? Ha! She'll show him. Except, shit. Now she had to show him. While he just sat there, staring.

"Okay." She said, all like 'whatever', when really the idea of his eyes exploring her nakedness sent a jolt through her core that made her panties damp.

She stood up and his gaze followed her intently. She slowly pushed down her skirt and dropped it beside her. Standing there with only the flower-printed cotton between her and his eyes, she felt vulnerable in a way she never had before. It was a new sensation, and it was making her wet.

She hesitated as long as she could, hating and relishing the anguish. _Fuck it._ She hooked her thumb under the elastic of her panties. She pushed them down her legs and stepped away.

She couldn't look at him now, but she heard his breath hitch. She forced herself to stay still, to let him explore her. She could almost feel the caress of his gaze on her skin.

"You are so beautiful, Vi."

She shook her head, her hair falling in a wave to cover her face. "No, I'm not," she said quietly.

"Violet - "

She shook her head again. She heard him get to his feet, the floorboards creaking as he moved to her. She felt so embarrassed that she just wanted to die. Except she was already dead. She couldn't catch a break.

She felt him gently push her hair back from her face.

"Violet, look at me."

She glanced up quickly and then let her eyes fall to the floor. He put his finger softly under her chin and raised her face until her eyes met his. He studied her nervous brow.

"I love you."

He kissed her then, at last, a slow, delicious kiss. It made her knees tremble. His hands moved to her waist and she shivered at his touch, making him grin, before bringing his lips back to hers. Their mouths parted so their tongues could explore. Her hand reached around to weave fingers through his curls. It was his turn to shiver now.

She realized then she'd need forever to explore this boy that was pressed against her, his kiss a question and the answer all at the same time.

She'd need weeks or even months on his top lip alone, and much more for only his tongue. She'd dedicate a year to each shoulder. And as for his long fingers, the hard line of his jaw? Well, it's a good thing she had an eternity.

But as he kissed his way down her neck, she worried if there would be enough time for it all.


End file.
